Birthday Wish
by Live.and.Love.Everyday
Summary: It's Ashley's birthday. Just a small gathering with the HSM cast. Does her wish come true or is it just another wish waiting to be granted? Zashley! [oneshot]


Ashley's POV

Today is my birthday! I'm so excited! All my friends are coming: Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, Monique and one special person was also coming, and that one special person happend to be Zac.

We decided to have only a small gathering because everyone else had their busy scheduals to deal with.

The first people to arrive were Monique and Vanessa.

"Oh my gosh! Happy Birthday Ash!" Vanessa screamed while hugging me.

"Wow, Ash! You look great!" Monique said while hugging me and laughing.

I was laughing, "Thanks! I'm so excited for tonight."

"Why because Zac is coming?" Vanessa squaled.

"No... just for everything, and how big High School Musical had become." I quickly replied to her question.

"Ok, sure Ashley, just keep thinking that." Monique started giggling.

The doorbell rang. I ran over to avoid anymore questions about a certain person.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl!" Lucas said while I ran up to hug him.

"What no hug for Corbin? Nice Ash way to make a guest feel welcome." He looked sad but I knew he was just acting. It's what he does, actually its what all of us do but he's really good at it.

"Of course, how could I forget my big haired friend?" I started cracking up after I saw Corbin fake cry.

"Is everyone here? Or are we still missing someone?" Lucas asked.

"No, we're still missing someone." Vanessa said.

"Zac" Lucas and Corbin said in unison.

We all bursted out laughing.

Suddenly we all heard the doorbell ring, they all smiled at me, it was stranger than usual when they were hiding something. I walked up to the door to see no one other than Zac.

"Hey there she is! Happy birthday Ashley!" Zac said.

"Thanks, Zac! Come on in." I smiled a huge smile.

About an hour of just hanging out with each other and talking, Monique said we should sing me the traditional "Birthday" song. Zac covered my eyes so that I couldn't see the cake. Lucas and Vanessa brought out a huge cake with pick flowers made of frosting

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, Dear Ashley_

_Happy Birthday to you_

"Make a wish Ashley!" Vanessa yelled.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and wished for something special. I opened eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped when I was done.

"I know there's only 6 of us but crank up the music!" Corbin yelled.

"Ok! I will!" I remembered when Corbin would ask me to turn on music it should have only been hip-hop. So I turned on

' We Fly High' by Jim Jones, it was practically our theme song because it had movements we could do and it reminded us of Get Cha Head in The Game.

The four of them went to dance while Zac and I went outside to talk, I guess he really didn't want to dance at that moment.

Zac held my hand and we walked out the door.

We got to talking for about 10 minutes until it had gotten quiet again.

Zac tried to get us talking again so he asked, "So... what did you wish for?"

"Oh nothing, it was stupid anyways." I told him trying not to let him see me blushing.

"Come on Ash, you can trust me, I wouldn't say anything." Zac said moving in closer to me.

"Ok, do you promise not to tell?" I asked to make sure he wouldn't.

I saw him nodding, it was so adorable. He looked back up and I stared him straight in the eye. Those cute blue eyes.

I had to remind myself that I was still talking to him and he was waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I wished for--" He stopped me mid-sentence with a kiss. I felt his lips pressed against mine. I felt sparks between us. The kiss lasted about 20 or 30 seconds. I really didn't count. I mean who could when they were kissing Zac? He was so cute I wasn't paying attention to anything else.

When we stopped we heard a huge 'Awww!' We turned around to see Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique

"Wow" I was biting my lower lip.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that." He said blushing.

"It's fine. That was great tho." I said smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot, what did you wish for?" He said looking back up.

"For that." I said while I blushed.

He leaned in again and kissed me. That time was more passonate than the first.

"Happy Birthday Ashley" Zac said after looking back at me.

I smiled as we were holding together watching the stars that night. It turned out to be a great birthday.


End file.
